


Fault of my Saint Rules (Español)

by ValeCa97



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Harry, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeCa97/pseuds/ValeCa97
Summary: Emma no lo soportaba. Realmente detestaba a Harry Styles.Él, hacía todo lo posible para que eso no cambiara, pero nadie tiene control de sus acciones cuando las reglas del juego se rompen."-Me aburrió el juego.-Te aburrió cuando me besé con Niall.-No -me corta y fija sus dilatadas pupilas que consumen el hermoso color esmeralda de sus ojos en los míos-. Me molesté cuando te escogió, me enojé cuando se besaron, y me aburrí de que ese no fuera yo."*Capítulos largos. //obra también publicada en wattpad (V.C Armaine)*Obra original de ValeCa97//V.C Armaine. Cualquier plagio/adaptación sin mi permiso sera denunciado.♠ Gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero disfrutes esta novela y sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias!





	1. FAULT OF MY SAINT RULES

No pienses que es otro cliché, dale una oportunidad a la novela, en el transcurso de la historia te daras cuenta como las cosas se ponen densas.  
El principio de este libro es más ligero, pero en el transcurso de la historia te encontraras con contenido adulto, lenguaje fuerte, agresivo y sexualidad gráfica.  
De antemano disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, por favor paciencia, la corrección de la novela esta en proceso.  
Muchas gracias por leer y espero te guste esta historia!

V. xx  
.......................................................................................................

"Academia Crawford, desde 1916"  
Asi es. Bienvenidos a Crawford, la prestigiosa institución británica de la que todos hablan y por la que todos pelean por conseguir becas. Yo lo hice con mi mejor amiga un par de veces, todas rechazadas. ¿Será la persistencia o lo terca que somos lo que al final nos trajo aquí? ¿Como no me di cuenta que los primeros rechazos fueron una advertencia? O quizás... no era el momento indicado, porque si hubiera entrado antes, él no hubiera sido parte de esta historia.  
.......  
Primera semana, lista. ¿Tal como lo imaginé antes de tomar un avión desde Santiago hasta Londres? Para nada. Sobre todo cuando tú día empieza de la peor forma.  
—¡Emma cuidado! —fueron las primeras palabras del día de Amanda cuando paseábamos por el patio central. Ni siquiera pude voltearme por completo cuando sentí el más duro balón de fútbol chocar contra mi cabeza y provocar que casi explotara. Ya está, me he quedado sorda.  
—¿Esto es broma? —un tanto irritada, me agacho a recoger mis pertenencias, cuando escucho la voz de alguien disculpándose.  
—¡Perdón! Tenía que atajar la pelota y se me fue, no sabía que alguien venía. Déjame ayudarte —un chico bastante alto, un metro ochenta y tantos, se agacha a ayudarme.  
Si, claro, mi cabeza fue lo menos dañado, solo ve por mis cosas en el suelo.  
—No, ya lo tengo —mi irritado temperamento de día lunes se hace notar y hacen de mi no tan fluido acento un hazme reír para cualquiera.  
—No, déjame ayudarte, enserio lo siento —insiste él con una sonrisa y sus ojos incrustados en mi. Yo solo lo miro y siento el índice de Mandy picotear mi cintura para indicarme que deje de fruncir el ceño. No es mi intención ser ruda, pero no puede esperar más si me ha golpeado en la cabeza un lunes por la mañana.  
Perfecto Emma, ¡estás empezando de maravilla!  
Me relajo un poco como pide mi amiga y es justo ahí cuando me doy cuenta del otro chico tras él. Esta más lejos y no puedo ver muy bien su rostro, lleva una gorra y unos lentes de sol puestos. Puedo ver un poco de su cabello, es rizado y, por culpa del gorro que lleva con la visera hacía atrás, parece "Krusty el payaso" tal como mis antiguos compañeros de clases. Me fijo en lo marcado de su cuerpo a través de la musculosa blanca que lleva. Es alto, delgado y bien formado, pero lo que más me llama la atención es su brazo cubierto de tinta negra.  
Mientras Mandy y el chico conversan, me doy cuenta de que el que lo espera, me está mirando. Parece impaciente por su amigo y se da un par de vueltas de aquí por allá estresado por el tiempo. Cuando se quita las gafas estoy completamente segura de que me observa. Me sonríe a lo lejos con una mueca torcida, sin mostrar los dientes, y siento un calor recorrer mis mejillas. No sé si responder, pero justo soy salvada por su amigo.  
—Soy Daniel —me extiende la mano para tomarla, cuando lo hago me regala una sonrisa—, Daniel Sharman, un placer.  
—Emma —contesto al mismo tiempo que dejo de mirar al chico de atrás y acomodo mi mochila otra vez en mi hombro.  
—Yo soy Amanda.  
—Un gusto —dice sonriente y por fin le devuelvo la sonrisa.  
—¿Quién es él? —pregunto sin cuidado.  
Daniel se da media vuelta y le hace señas al chico misterioso de enfrente.  
—Un amigo, quizás lo conozcan luego —me ha dejado con la misma duda—. Oigan, enserio lo lamento. Déjenme recompensárselos con algo.  
—Quizás si nos dices donde está la sala común todo estaría olvidado —dice Mandy, codeándome para que despierte de mi trance.  
—¡Ah! Sí, sí, por favor. Estamos muy perdidas aquí —continuo, desviando la mirada de aquel chico. Estoy segura que ha sido él quien nos ha golpeado con la pelota y el muy canalla no se atreve a disculparse.  
—No hay problema, yo las llevo, espérenme dos segundos —ruega con las manos mientras sostiene la pelota entre sus brazos y corre en dirección a su amigo, quien levanta las manos y niega con la cabeza frustrado al irse del lugar.  
Daniel no demora en volver con las manos vacías y una enorme sonrisa.  
—Todo listo, ¿continuamos?  
Y justo antes de partir con él a la sala común, doy un último vistazo al lugar en el que todo empezó.


	2. 1

— _¿Es que tienen mugre en la cabeza? ¿Qué parte de una habitación doble no entendieron? Ahora quizás quien nos toque como compañera de cuarto. Menos mal que estamos al frente, si no, juro que armaba un escándalo._

La molestia que llenaban los ojos de Mandy empatizaban con la mía a la perfección. El primer día que llegamos a Crawford nos asignaron una habitación juntas, pero a penas comenzó la semana, la secretaria del director nos tomó por sorpresa y nos informó que habíamos sido reinstaladas. No fue para nada agradable despertarse con un pelotazo y luego saber que sería separada de mi mejor amiga en menos de una hora, ¡Yeei! Que decir de Amanda, que ha estado maldiciendo a todo el mundo desesperada desde que recibimos la noticia.

Bueno, por lo menos estamos en la misma torre, la "A".

Llegamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, 314-A para ella y 315-A para mí. Estábamos justo al frente, pero de todas maneras no sería lo mismo.

— _Si necesitas algo llama a urgencias ¿bueno? O sea, envíame un punto por mensaje de texto_  —dice dramáticamente.

— _También tú, que la fuerza te acompañe_  —sigo su tono, citando la frase de mi película favorita. Siguió mi gesto y, tomando aire, entró a su nueva habitación.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que me esperaría pasada esa puerta, pero no me quedaba otra que averiguarlo de una vez y entrar ya.

Pase el umbral del 315-A y, con maleta y todo, se me hizo difícil pasar por la estrecha entrada de la habitación. Una vez pasada esa parte, casi tropiezo con la puerta del baño que estaba abierta y cerré de una patada para pasar, que resultó ser más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Gracias a eso una rubia de ojos verdes se sobresaltó y pego un pequeño grito.

—¡Perdón! Perdón... no quise asustarte. Es que no podía pasar —me excuso de inmediato y la chica con una mano en el pecho comienza a reír.

—No te preocupes. Deje la puerta abierta porque estaba guardando unas cosas, acabo de llegar y no sabía que mi compañera llegaría detrás —sonríe y extiende su mano hacia mí—. Christina Evans, un gusto.

—Emma —divago en si decir mi apellido o no, es muy formal, pero termino diciéndolo de todos modos, solo porque ella ha dicho el suyo—... De La Noi. El gusto es mío —le dedico una sonrisa a la chica y me la devuelve con amabilidad.

Físicamente somos completamente opuestas. Ella es más baja que yo, tiene cabello rubio y liso, ojos claros y redondos, tez levemente más tostada que la mía y se ve que no era del país. En cambio, yo soy notoriamente más alta que ella. Mi pelo es castaño, largo y con rizos. Mis ojos son de color ámbar, mucho más almendrados y, tristemente, mi piel es menos bronceada.

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —pregunta, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

—No, es mi primer año aquí. Vengo de Chile, así que de antemano me disculpo si no hablo a la perfección —ríe por mi comentario y ahora pregunto yo—. ¿De dónde eres tú?

—Australia, vengo de Sidney.

—Australia debe ser... —no puedo seguir hablando porque fui interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

Christina se excusa un momento y va a abrir. Para mi sorpresa no era Mandy ni nadie que haya visto camino a la torre. Por el borde del umbral de la puerta veo a un hombre alto y vestido con ropa deportiva. Escucho a lo lejos unos murmullos y me asomo un poco más para ver con quien hablaba Christina. Segundos después se va y mi nueva compañera cierra la puerta, acercándose a mí con una hoja en la mano. Bueno, con dos.

—El profesor Payne nos trajo nuestro horario —me entrega el papel y veo todas las asignaturas que escogí por internet, además del horario, el salón en la que serán las clases y el número y clave de mi casillero.

Pasa un rato más y termino de guardar mis cosas, hacer mi cama y ordenar todo lo que me faltaba. Me echo unos minutos sobre la colcha, acurrucándome en las sábanas y observo detalladamente los adornos de mi compañera a un lado. Lo único colgado en su pared son un par de fotos, supongo que son su familia y algunos amigos. Me fijo en ella y está leyendo tranquilamente sobre su cama. Se ve bastante correcta y organizada, me ayudará bastante una compañera como ella en este lugar.

—Voy a buscar algo para comer, ¿quieres venir?

—Sí, claro —me levanto soñolienta, sobando mis ojos, y la sigo por el pasillo. Giro unos segundos la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de mi amiga y supongo que, o se ha ido de la habitación o se ha llevado bien con su compañera de cuarto.

—¿Llegaste sola al país o vienes con alguien? —escucho decir a Christina mientras bajamos las escaleras de la torre y llegamos a la planta baja, donde hay un montón de lugares en donde comprar comida, pero salimos de ahí y me lleva a la cafetería ubicada en la torre donde están las salas de clases.

—Vine con mi mejor amiga, Amanda. Lo más probable es que la conozcas pronto, ¿tú?

—No tuve la misma suerte. Llegué sola, pero la gente aquí es bastante agradable... la mayoría —me sonríe un poco distraída y me doy cuenta de que ha fijado la mirada en algo en particular, pero la ha desviado a los pocos segundos.

Llevo la mirada donde sus ojos se posaron hace unos segundos y un grupo de chicos conversan en una mesa. En ella logró identificar a Daniel, que me saluda a lo lejos con la mano, pero hay 4 chicos más que no reconozco y uno en particular que no deja de mirar en nuestra dirección.

A lo lejos lo único que distingo bien es su abultado cabello oscuro y rizado, que lleva un poco levantado hacia atrás, y los tatuajes que cubren su brazo por completo. Medio sonríe de una forma que me da escalofríos y se apoya en la silla, acomodando su postura. Después de analizarlo bien, me doy cuenta que es el mismo chico que jugaba con Daniel a la pelota. Sigue mirándome, ahora enserio no estoy loca.

—Emma —me sobresalto con calma y miro a mi compañera—, ¿no quieres nada para comer?

—Sí, sí... ¿por dónde?

—Por aquí, sígueme.

Christina me guía a uno de los mesones llenos de comida. Pasamos junto a la mesa del misterioso chico, solo que esta vez, su mirada esta fija en otra parte y conversa con sus amigos. Llegamos a uno de los mesones, donde un apetitoso macarrón me esperaba. Era el último y la panza me rugía a mas no poder. No es que llenen mucho, pero verlo ahí se me antojo demasiado. Estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero una enorme mano me lo arrebata cuando ya casi lo tenía entre mis dedos.

Veo de más de cerca los tatuajes del chico que estaba en la mesa y me fijo en el tatuaje de su antebrazo, una sirena de cabello largo con senos flácidos y el vello explícitamente dibujado en su pubis, convirtiendo la cola en mero detalle. Veo cómo se acerca el macarrón a la boca sin siquiera notar mi presencia. Su actitud me ofende, y justo cuando está a punto de partir, voltea la mirada y me mira. Me toma por sorpresa y no alcanzo a despegar los ojos de los suyos, claros y profundos, que me atraviesan con picardía, pero sin rastros de una sonrisa. Luego de eso, sin decir absolutamente nada, gira sobre sus talones y, dándome la espalda, sale de la cafetería como si nada.

Me quedo con una enorme incógnita en la cabeza y con el rugido de mi estómago aun peor.

—Ignóralo, cuando te decía que no todos eran agradables, me refería exactamente a él — Christina aparece detrás de mí y sonrío un poco avergonzada.

—¿Quién es él?

—No vale la pena que lo conozcas, ¿qué te dijo?

—Absolutamente nada. Se me quedo mirando unos segundos y robo mi macarrón —me molestó el hecho de que tuviera el mesón lleno de porquerías que comer y sacara lo único que me apetecía en ese momento.

—Es una molestia, créeme —me extiende un croissant en un plato—. Tiene chocolate, es bueno. No es un macarrón, pero sirve —lo tomo agradecida y sonrío amable.

—Gracias, me salvaste la tarde —bromeo y ella suelta una pequeña risita.

—De que... ¿segura no quieres comer nada más? —niego con la cabeza y se encoje de hombros—. Buenop. Vamos a descansar, mañana mismo empezamos las clases.

Me voy junto a Christina de vuelta a la habitación, con mi primer día en esta Academia, donde ya conocí al chico más desubicado en Londres.

 

 ** _♠_** ** _Hola de nuevo! Si llegaste a esta parte del libro te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo_** ** _(que ya_**   ** _estés leyendo significa mucho para mi)_** ** _Se que al principio la historia será un poco lenta, perdón por eso, no quería hacer nada muy abrupto, pero ya verán como la historia se desarrolla y les gustará_** ** _, ¡lo juro!_** ** _así que ojala_** ** _sigan_** ** _el camino de Emma y Harry que_**   ** _queda muuuucho por descubrir :)_**

 ** _PD:_**   ** _Si se dan cuenta los diálogos entre Emma y Mandy están en cursiva, eso significa que en la historia están hablando en español._**

**_V._ **

 


End file.
